Para Elisa
by Akira Asahina
Summary: -Una carta para la señorita Elisa-me dijo un hombre de al rededor de los 28 que no era el cartero que a diario pasaba. -Yo soy-tome aquel sobre entre mis manos y curiosa lo mire, no tenia remitente-Disculpe quien..-ya no estaba. sin tomarle importancia me diriji a la sala y me sente frente al piano. La abri y mis ojos comenzaron a correr por las letras escritas a mano.


...¤ PARA ELISA¤...

23 de Octubre del 2014.

QUERIDA LISA:

Recuerda conmigo, Lisa.

Estabas tan sola y perdida cuando nos conocimos, tan hermosa, pero tu rostro solo expresaba dolor, profundo sufrimiento, tus blancos dedos sobre las teclas del piano hacían que las notas de la melodía de Beethoven resonaran con más melancolía en esa habitación, esa que para muchos podía ser la gloria o un sueño hecho realidad, pero para ti no era más que la jaula en la que te mantenían encerrada, como un ave que añora el vuelo y la libertad de los demás. Para completar tu agonía no despegabas tus ojos de las personas que por la calle pasaban.

Dime, ¿Te dolió el ver tanta felicidad? Siempre tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Sí, lo sé, es triste. Pero recuerdo tú sonrisa y tú risa, esa que liberaste junto con tus alas encadenadas cuando te dije que escapáramos.

Yo, a diferencia de ti, aunque también provenía de una familia acaudalada y con muchas influencias, me atrevía a dejar todo eso atrás para viajar. Cuando nos conocimos. Me impregne de ti, de tus cortos cabellos negros como el carbón apagado igual que la esperanza de tu alma, de tus labios rosas y delgados, de tu piel como la frágil porcelana, todo de ti me hechizo. Y sin siquiera conocernos aceptaste huir de tu trágico mundo para ir conmigo.

Eso me hizo muy feliz.

Recuerdo claramente el calor de tus manos alrededor de mi cintura cuando íbamos en la moto a toda velocidad por las calles iluminadas con esas luces artificiales, también recuerdo las palabras que pronunciaste: "Déjame estar contigo siempre" y yo como un tonto, sin pensarlo acepte, acepte liberarte de tus cadenas, fue por ello que como un juego de niños te cambié el nombre, de la E borramos tu pasado y con Lisa naciste nuevamente a mi lado.

Ya libre de tu jaula dejaste ver a tu verdadero yo, alguien creativa, espontánea y loca. Muy parecida a mí he de decir, tal vez por eso nos llevamos bien al instante.

Al inicio creí que te arrepentirías de haber escapado con un desconocido, que al ver como yo no podía estarme quieto en un solo lado me dejarías solo agradeciéndome por sacarte de ahí, imagine que una vez bajaras de la moto no querías que me acercara y que las palabras que dijiste eran solo por la emoción del momento, creí que no aceptarías el "ingenioso" nuevo nombre que te di…pero no fue así, me equivoque, cuando te explique mi forma de vida te perdiste en el cielo un rato para después voltear a mirarme y simplemente preguntar: "¿Cuál es nuestra próxima parada? Oh, ya se, vamos a Egipto" eso definitivamente fue un me quedare contigo no importa que.

Te sorprendía mucho las cosas que yo hacía, cosas que nunca te atreviste a hacer pero que en secreto añorabas tal, vez por eso no te enojaste de terminar en la cárcel por nadar en la fuente del parque, ni que ese día lluvioso llegara todo empapado y con una caja llena de perritos los cuales robe de un laboratorio donde experimentaban con ellos. Te mostré cada cosa emociónate del mundo en el que vivimos, rapelear, bucear, explorar cuevas, nadar, andar en patineta, la naturaleza que a tu al rededor crecía, escapar de la policía, te ibas acostumbrando a todo eso y en algún momento tu tomaste la iniciativa como cuando cambiaste los libros de lugar en la librería, lo más gracioso fue que pusiste entre los libros de tecnología uno que decía "Encontrar a Dios en los lugares más extraños". Tu broma fue la más tierna que vi en toda mi vida, aun así me divertí mucho.

Querida Lisa, si al inicio te quería, con todo lo que pasamos juntos, aquellos momentos de "soltarse el pelo" hicieron que definitivamente te amara más de lo que debería, hasta llegue a tener miedo, miedo de que un día decidieras irte, de que te fijaras en alguien más y me dejaras. No te quería perder y a pesar de que siempre sonreía ante ti y ante el mundo tú me tomaste de la mano una tarde repitiendo las palabras el día de tu escape, creo que te diste cuenta, pero gracias a eso me tranquilice y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Un día quien estuvo triste fuiste tú, sé que al inicio era algo común en ti esa cara de melancolía, pero después no, así que me preocupe, te pregunte que pasaba, me respondiste con otra pregunta, casi me caigo al oír decir que si me estorbabas. No entendía, tu nunca me estorbarías y menos te quería lejos de mí, mas tu cabecita no procesaba eso, pase una hora explicándote, hasta te grite para que comprendieras, te negabas. Recuerdo suspirar, recargarme en las rejas de la terraza donde temporalmente nos instalábamos, miramos en silencio el atardecer, entonces te dije ya más tranquilo algo. Te lo explicare de nuevo: yo, al igual que mi hermano, nací con una inteligencia y sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal, en casa éramos considerados unos genios y unas joyas invaluables, todos en mi familia nos quieren, pero mi hermano mayor y yo tenemos un amor fraternal irrompible, de alguna manera yo solo me sentía como una herramienta, fue mi hermano quien me enseño todo lo que se y me dijo que para el seria alguien que vale por ser yo. Eso me ayudo, lo que antes odiaba lo comencé a amar y utilizar. Aprendí algo nuevo que solo yo puedo hacer, ponerle colores a los sonidos, fue ahí cuando te dije que tu voz era de un amarillo claro único y especial que jamás había visto, uno que atesoraría por siempre, el color que yo considero un nuevo inicio. Solo dándote a conocer una parte de mí entendiste lo que horas antes quería decir: que ya eras una parte esencial de mi vida.

Sí que eres rara, tanto o más que yo, un poco cobarde y despistada también. No importa, así te amo.

Es gracioso, el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue como un borrón, no fue lo suficiente y nunca lo hubiera sido, porque, para mi cada minuto a tu lado era único, feliz e invaluable. Adoraba esas mañanas en las que abría los ojos y lo primero que me encontraba era tu cara pacifica, tanto que babeabas un poco, tus mejillas rojas de vergüenza por no ser capaz de cocinar algo decente, la infantil emoción en tus rasgos suaves cada vez que te encontrabas con un objeto viejo que los demás consideraban inservible, el montón de cachivaches en tu maleta de viaje y tu necedad por usar un calcetín de diferente par, así como la flojera de arreglarte, los berrinches diarios por cualquier cosa y tu ira. Eras tan imperfecta, pero esas imperfecciones eran lo que más amo de ti.

Nunca te cambiaria aún si se me diera la oportunidad.

La noche del 03 de marzo nadie, ni la muerte misma me la va a arrebatar, ¿Por qué? Fácil. Recuerda Lisa, tus palabras, cada silaba se tatuó en mi corazón y las fonéticas vibran en mi mente con el tono de tú voz cuando simplemente dijiste "Te Amo" como si del clima estuviésemos hablando, dijiste también que era injusto que yo conservara mi nombre, entonces Twelve se convirtió en parte de mí... Fue un día 12 cuando te robe.

Dolor, eso sentí cuando me vi obligado a decirte que te abandonaría.

Te pido perdón, pero no encontraba una mejor manera de alejarme porque estaba enfermo y pronto iba a morir, se me hizo más fácil que me olvidaras de una vez para que luego el dolor fuera menos. Después de todo, me amabas. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando intente cruzar la puerta con maleta en mano, me detuviste con un abrazo y enredaste tus dedos en mi cabello castaño. Lo sabias, sabias de mi enfermedad antes que yo y de todas formas te mantuviste a mi lado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los míos cafés contra los tuyos negros, ambos inundados en lágrimas. En ese momento sin pedírtelo te entregaste a mí en cuerpo y alma. Fue una noche única en la que las barreras cayeron.

Después de eso me obligaste a tratarme sabiendo que odio con toda mi alma los hospitales. Paso un año entero para que me curara. Estuviste a mi lado, dándome ánimos, sonriendo y acariciando amorosamente mi espalda. Me alegra que estuvieses ahí, porque contigo la más terrible tortura seria para mí el paraíso si estas a mi lado. Y con orgullo te digo que cuando yo me cure termine de sanar las heridas de tu pasado de las que no te podías desprender.

Lisa, Lisa, querida Lisa. Paso otro año para que al fin decidiéramos asentarnos en un lugar. Escogí un pintoresco pueblito en el amplio campo, ahí las casa pequeñas de tejas rojas y cercas blancas nos dieron la bienvenida, también te enamoraste de ese lugar en el que el cielo es estrellado cada noche y los grillos arrullan en verano.

La casa que escogimos era la más apartada del centro. La acomodamos hasta que quedo como lo que definiríamos hogar. Flores en el jardín, muchas, un árbol de manzanas que creara una buena sombra, las cortinas hechas con retazos de muchas telas, los múltiples frascos llenos de especias en la cocina, la pecera llena de libros, la foto de nosotros, eso y mucho más lo convirtió en nuestro refugio.

El tiempo llego y con ella mis locas ideas, me hiciste caso: Pusiste una tienda de antigüedades, baratijas y reparaciones. No sé cómo le hacías pero la tienda siempre estaba llena. Del basurero sacaste cosas, las repare para ti y las vendiste. Aunque claro, reparar objetos era lo mío, por tanto me contrataste. Insólito, nos iba de maravilla.

Temí por ti la noche en que enfermaste, tenías fiebre, tu delicado cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, respirabas raro y yo no sabía qué hacer, ya horas atrás había llamado al doctor, te recetó medicinas pero ninguna surtía efecto, me estaba desesperando, yo, simplemente tome tu mano y te acaricie los cabellos toda la noche mientras cambiaba los paños fríos de tu frente hasta que a eso de las cinco de la madrugada ya no corrías peligro, aun así me mantuve a tu lado, y para cuando despertaste me besaste con pasión por ser el mejor hombre del mundo, eso definitivamente hizo que mi corazón se acelerara y que sintiera que la sonrisa que se formó en mis labios partiría mi cara. Después de todo te dije que la deuda estaba saldada, me miraste extrañada, te volví a besar y te dije que te cuidaría siempre como tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando estaba enfermo.

Mi amada y libre Lisa, te preguntaras porque no nos casamos si tanto nos amábamos, bueno, pues porque considerábamos que eso no era necesario, con que yo supiera que eras mía y tú supieras que yo era tuyo nada más importaba. Porque muchos caían en las rutinas y era lo que más temíamos, si, somos unos cobardes que no querían perder lo que teníamos, el amor entre nosotros no lo podía dictaminar un papel y el anillo se nos hacia una especie de marca territorial o cadena que no hacía falta, nos éramos fieles y sinceros, con eso bastaba, para nosotros el dicho de "Cuando el hambre entra por la puerta el amor sale por la ventana" no existía, algunas veces pasamos hambre, pero no te asustes, nos las ingeniamos. Nuestro matrimonio era del alma y disfrutaba ese imperfecto tan perfecto amor.

El tiempo pasó y la casa se fue haciendo un poco solitaria.

Me gustaría decirte que esto no lo recordaras, pero hazlo.

Aprendiste mis modos y con indignación le dijiste al doctor que de todos modos ¿Quién querría nacer en ese mundo tan negligente, corrupto y lleno de maldad? Para después salir azotando la puerta con tal fuerza que juraría se abrieron grietas en la pared, al parecer la noticia de que no puedes tener hijos te afecto más de lo que podría imaginar. No te preocupes, también me dolió, sí, si te quebraste una vez en casa, pero te dije que todo pasa por algo y eso te consoló. Lo bueno es que los niños del vecindario aman las galletas que hago, iban a casa y jugaban contigo.

Anda, apostemos para que recuerdes, es sobre tu época favorita del año. El otoño pinto de amarillos, rojos y cafés las hojas de los árboles, con ello el preludio de esa cosa llamada Halloween resonó en los campos de trigo. Decidimos entonces organizar una cena en la noche, invitamos a todos los del pueblo, a algunos de mi familia y a tu hermana, pusimos las mesas a lo largo de la calle y arreglamos lo mejor que pudimos. Todo aceptaron ir y por las ocho de la noche comenzaron a llegar las personas ataviados en disfraces y llevaron comida para compartir. Conocí entonces a una peliblanca que es tu hermana a la que llamamos Five y tú a mi hermano, un joven alto con piel como de fantasma al que llamamos Nine, nos llevamos bien. De repente te sentiste excluida…tu no eras un número. Fue una noche muy divertida, tanto que deseaste poder vivir más de ellas con las personas que ahí se encontraban.

Desde ese entonces Five y Nine nos visitaban a menudo, llegaban, se quedaban unos días, se iban y al poco regresaban, era gracioso, más bien ya parecía que vivían ahí. Y, cuando les preguntamos si querían instalarse de una buena vez ellos sonrieron, algo poco común en ambos, diciendo que estaba bien, de todos modos, creo que muchas cosas de ellos ya estaban en casa. Five estaba emocionada como niña en su cumpleaños, ella llevaba años queriendo escapar al igual que tú, hermanas después de todo. Nine, en cambio dio la excusa de que un cambio de aires para su salud le haría bien, mentiroso, sus ojos azabache y la mano que se pasaba por los negros cabellos me decían que quería estar conmigo, contigo y con Five, creo que ellos a pesar de haberse convertido en rivales se traían algo más. Ese día también nos tomamos una foto de los cuatro sonriendo frente a la casa, es la misma que te he enviado, por favor, atesórala.

Lástima, es una verdadera lástima que no hayan podido mudarse, nos hubiéramos convertido en una familia más grande y feliz.

Un poco más de tiempo y la nieve llego, ¿Sabes? Por esos tiempos las carreteras se vuelven más peligrosas. Asegúrate de recordar eso. Lo aprendimos de la peor manera, cuando por un accidente los años que pasamos juntos desaparecieron. Tú y yo, separados. Me pregunto porque, si vivíamos felices, como todos tuvimos grandes problemas que juntos supimos resolver, aprendimos uno del otro y nos complementamos perfectamente hasta hacernos uno solo. Entonces ¿Por qué? Debimos quedarnos en casa junto a la chimenea, pero en lugar de eso salimos, Perdón, fue mi error no hacer caso al mal presentimiento de mi pecho.

Cuando desperté ya había perdido seis meses enteros. Al instante te busque solo para encontrarme con que un hombre que dijo ser tu padre te llevo lejos un mes atrás y que mi familia me había mantenido ahí por miedo a que algo me pasara.

Desesperado pase en agonía encerrado en ese hospital hasta que pude moverme y salí en tu busca. La verdad es que me costó mucho encontrarte, tu padre me odia porque te lleve de su lado. No me detuve, hasta que un día te encontré, estabas tan tranquila sentada es esa banca del parque, con esos vestidos que tanto odiabas, y bien arreglada. Eso definitivamente me extraño, pero me acerque a ti y dije tu nombre, ese que yo te di. Pero tú, no me reconociste, pediste disculpas, me explicaste que hace poco habías tenido un accidente y a raíz de eso perdiste la memoria.

No lo podía creer.

Intente contarte todo, pero una vez te dije mi nombre, ambos, te pusiste como loca, me gritaste y pediste ayuda. Al parecer tu padre, aprovechándose de eso, me hizo quedar a mí como el villano y tu madre lo apoyaba, solo tu hermana Five estaba de mi lado pero la amenazaron para que no dijera nada, ella a veces me visita y me cuenta sobre ti, la veo, con sus ojos purpuras empañados en lágrimas decir que también querría que todo fuese como antes. Desde ese entonces estamos lejos, juro que lo intente, pero ni tú, ni los que te rodean me dejan acercarme y ya, yo ya no sé qué más hacer, bueno, no es como que en estos momentos pudiese hacer algo.

Cada noche recuerdo todo esto, me atormento, caigo en este pozo sin fin que se traga la luz de mis días, Lisa, tú eres mi luz.

A pesar de estar lejos de ti te he cuidado de maneras que nadie entiende, me preocupo por ti, te han regresado a esa jaula de oro con el piano de cola, ataron de nuevo tus alas y esta vez escondieron las llaves. Te imagino en este momento, tu antiguo yo tocando la melodía de Beethoven, con tus dedos bailando por las frías teclas, toda llama de felicidad de nuevo contenida. Pero, sé que dentro de ti sigue esa chica que en verdad eres y que me complementa, puedo sentirlo, ¿De qué otro modo seguiría vivo entonces? Bueno, mi alma vive y vivirá hasta que se reencuentre con la tuya.

No sé como yo, siendo el prodigio y orgullo de la familia, no se me ocurrió antes escribirte una carta, solo ahora que estoy pasando los últimos momentos de mi vida lejos de ti es que la idea me vino a la cabeza. Pido tu perdón si hasta ahora lo hago. Y no menciono que es lo que está provocando mi muerte, no vale la pena. Sé que esta carta te llegara, confió en mi hermano Nine.

Solo quiero que seas feliz, decirte que te amo tanto que no podría explicarlo en mil hojas. Quisiera haber pasado más tiempo contigo hasta envejecer sentados en las mecedoras mirando cómo la gente pasa, la vida sigue, el tiempo no se detiene, pero para nosotros, carecería de importancia mientras estuviéramos juntos, también me hubiera gustado adoptar, sé que a ti también, pero todo esto que te cuento ya no es posible así que te digo, vive tu vida al máximo, se feliz. Y...

Recuerda, Por favor Lisa Recuerda.

Te ama con toda su alma.

Twelve.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Buuua! llore como un bebe toda la noche por el final de este gran anime, creo que aun quiero llorar. Sin más espero que les haya gustado. ¡Y BENDICIONES DE YATO PARA TODOS! Les desea Akira Asahina.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
